An autonomous mobile system has heretofore been disclosed that estimates its location and moves along an intended route, while generating a map which is adapted to actual environment based on data measured by measuring devices (internal and external sensors) mounted in a mobile object (refer to, e.g., Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In Patent Literature 1, disclosed are an environment identifying apparatus, an environment identifying method, a program, a recording medium, and a robot apparatus for autonomously moving, while recognizing a particular shape as a landmark and generating a map through the use of a camera as an external sensor.
In Patent Literature 2, disclosed are an environmental map making method and a mobile robot for making a map in such a way as to extend a region in which surrounding object shape data was measured by matching (overlaying) surrounding object shape data acquired at the current time instant against (on) surrounding object shape data acquired at the previous time instant and in a different position than the current position sequentially in time.